


You Are Everything

by YoiteMichealis



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BotW Link is a gremlin prove me wronf, Bottom Link, Consensual Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post-Canon, Rimming, Sad boi hours all around, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Strangers to Lovers, Top Ghirahim, Touch-Starved, Wholesome, no beta we die like men, pining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoiteMichealis/pseuds/YoiteMichealis
Summary: Link finds a house that is guarded by a very powerful, and very sad spirit. They find solace in each other. Simple sweet GhiraLink oneshot.
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 201





	You Are Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so uhhh I have the flu and I'm still not dealing with the fact that I'm in love with one of my best friends so uh here's this oneshot. 
> 
> Did I write this instead of updating my other fics? Yes
> 
> Is this self indulgent? Yes

The first thing that Link noticed about the clearing was how quiet it was. Having traveled by himself for over a year now, and not being much of a talker himself, the hush of the forest wasn’t anything new to him. However, there was something very off-putting about this specific spot. There were no birds singing, even though it was the middle of spring. There weren’t even any chirps from insects in the grass. It was like every animal had fled this area.

Even so, saving the entire kingdom didn’t really allow Link to be easily spooked, so he entered the clearing anyway. The only remarkable feature of these woods, other than how quiet they were, was the small house that sat lonely and uninhabited. There were no flickers of candlelight, and no smoke from the chimney, but the very matter of the hut seemed to pulsate with barely tangible light. Somehow, the house seemed alive.

The structure, while obviously abandoned, seemed to have no structural defects. The construction looked shoddy and old, but the building seemed in no danger of collapsing. Even if it had, Link would probably still go inside.

It wasn’t that he was actively looking for danger, but after defeating Calamity Ganon, he had little to no regard for ordinary phenomena. Anyway, it had been a year since a terrible restlessness had caused him to leave Zelda, and the rest of his friends, behind. No one would really miss him.

So it wasn’t fear that caused Link to shudder when he stepped across the threshold into the front room of the house. Instead, he was overcome by intense grief. Grief that was not his own. His earlier suspicions were confirmed; something was living in this house.

Strong magic, some of the strongest he had ever felt, rose to greet him. Link move to draw his sword, but aborted the action on second thought. Unlike magic he had felt before, this force was not hostile. The magic made no attempt to physically hurt him, and all Link could feel was the same sorrow as before and something new, softer. Loneliness.

Loneliness was something that Link knew very well. Isolation was a natural emotion when interacting with a world that he had no memory of. Emptiness and guilt followed learning that your friends who you had no recollections of were dead. Loneliness was the last thing he had left when he realized that even Zelda, his oldest friend, was too far removed in memory from him to be able to connect effectively anymore.

Whatever spirit had taken up residence in this home was totally isolated. Something about the piecing sadness in the air moved Link. He had to meet this spirit. Had to know them.

If not for the unusual circumstances, the house would have looked normal. There were wooden bowls in the kitchen, and a dry-rotted sofa in the next room. As Link went to examine the once green fabric, he felt the magic pulse stronger, calling his gaze to a stretch of plain wall near the door to the next room. Link was sure that was where the spirit was.

Even before spending a year by himself, Link was not confident in his speech. He always felt too slow, like he didn’t quite fit in when he spoke. Zelda had said it was because his body was simply not used to the action after spending one-hundred years asleep, but Link still barely spoke.

This gave Link a problem. Usually, he could sign or gesture his way through interactions with other beings, but he didn’t know if this spirit could see him. Or if they understood sign language. Actually, Link didn’t know anything about this being but that was another issue all together.

As usual, Link through all reason to the wind. He kneeled down in front of the wall and strained his ears for a sound. Not hearing one, he gently placed his left hand on the wall in front of him at chest height. In contrast with the lack of response before, Link’s chest felt like an electric current flowed through it. Much like lightning but without the pain associated with being electrocuted, magic seemed to chart his body, running to every hair. And then, just as suddenly as it had entered him, the magic left.

The only evidence that the creature had even interacted with him was a warm humming in his mind. Link knew, inexplicably, that he was feeling the consciousness of the spirit.

_Sky child?_

The words, while Link didn’t know what they meant, where melodious, like wind chimes. They were projected directly into his mind by the spirit. Link smiled, and moved his hand to trace letters on the dusty wall, hoping that would be a good enough form of communication.

_Hi. My name is Link. What’s yours?_

The voice was silent for a long time. Whoever he was speaking to was close enough for Link to sense that he had somehow upset the spirit. Somehow Link had fucked this up about three minutes into knowing this being existed. That had to be a new record.

Right as Link made up his mind to leave the spirit in peace, the voice came back.

_My name is Ghirahim._

What a beautiful name.

Link, without really thinking about it, began to write on the wall again.

_Would you like to travel with me?_

Another pause, but this time it was much shorter.

_Yes._ Link began to grin, but Ghirahim was speaking again, this time seeming surer of himself. _Wait at the edge of the clearing._

Link nodded and stood up, brushing dust from the bottom of his tunic. As he left the hut, he thought about bidding it some kind of goodbye, but decided against it. Ghirahim was coming with him, after all.

Link had barely turned around at the far edge of the clearing when he heard the sound of brittle wood snapping. Before his eyes, the house that had been preserved for an unknowable length of time decayed and crumbled, leaving behind only dust and a man.

The man, who Link assumed was Ghirahim, was tall and slender. His skin, so pale that it almost looked gray, was only a shade darker than his snow white hair. Link was immediately entranced by dark, sad eyes that told of insurmountable years and childish naiveté at the same time.

Only when Ghirahim stepped out of the dust to brush off his clothing did Link notice just how strangely his new companion was dressed. A red and gold cloak cascaded down muscular shoulders and over a white jumpsuit that exposed his skin in large, diamond-shaped sections.

He was beautiful.

What could have happened to him to justify the loneliness Link had felt when he first entered the clearing?

Ghirahim scanned Link’s figure for several moments, enough time for Link to become self-conscious, then strode past him into the woods. Link was slightly flabbergasted at the lack of real acknowledgement, but at Ghirahim seemed to be going the way Link had planned anyway.

As Link also turned away from the clearing, he was almost sure he saw a small grave out of the corner of his eye. However, he dismissed it as a trick of the light and resisted the urge to turn back and look.

* * *

Ghirahim was silent for what felt like hours. He did not walk beside Link, but instead seemed to flit in and out of his vision, just behind another tree trunk. Link didn’t really mind, he _had_ been traveling by himself for a long time anyway, but he was curious about his new companion.

The more Link watched him, the less sense it made that Ghirahim would have remained in that modest house. Everything about Ghirahim spoke of immense pride and power. It reminded Link of Zelda’s queen persona, except Ghirahim seemed to have all the arrogance that Zelda did not. He carried himself confidently, like he owned the entire world. Maybe he did – Link had no idea who he was.

Link was just getting worried that maybe inviting the first sentient creature he met to be his companion was a bad idea when he heard a series of sounds. The first sound was a deep croak coming from somewhere to his left. The second was a disgusted shriek coming from somewhere in the same area. Link, now running to see what the raucous was about, witnessed the production of the last two sounds as Ghirahim, graceful and lithe in his movements, kicked a frog with so much force that it sailed over the side of the now newly revealed cliff and into the lake below. Link was still too far back to actually see the lake, as the woods ended about ten meters from the ledge, but the fourth and final sound, a distant “plop,” clued him in.

Link barely held back a snort as he watched Ghirahim turn up his nose and let out a stream of curses followed by “filthy, vile, disgusting creature thinks it can startle me well I’ll have you know that I-“ Ghirahim did not seem nearly as amused when he noticed Link standing behind him, but an idea had already overtaken Link’s brain. Instead of acknowledging the incident, Link took off running towards the cliff. Ghirahim watched in absolute bemusal as Link hurled himself over the side of the cliff towards the water below.

Thinking about it later, Link realized that he probably should have given his companion more notice before seemingly leaping to his death. Even though the sailcloth was like an extension of his arms at this point, he supposed that seeking out long falls was not normal Hylian behavior.

Even though it was most definitely his fault, when Ghirahim had teleported down to the lakeshore – turns out he can do that – the way his perfect, white eyebrows met in a single straight line and the way he seemed to almost quake in anger caused Link to dissolve into breathy giggles. Which served to make Ghirahim even angrier.

“I don’t know what the fuck that was but if it was to get a reaction out of me I sure fucking hope the reaction you wanted was absolute utter rage.” Well no not really but that was better than the weird loneliness but also “don’t talk to me” thing they’d had so far.

Link shook his head and then gestured to the lake. Ghirahim just raised an eyebrow. Realizing that he would need to fully demonstrate his idea, Link began to strip himself of his clothing. As he struggled his the belt that held up his baggy pants, Ghirahim spoke again.

“Now what are you doing? Put your clothes back on you absolute heathen.” Link’s brain didn’t really register how flustered Ghirahim sounded; I was too busy focusing on stripping while giggling. Once he was down to his underwear, Link leaped into the water, coming up within seconds with a fish in his hands.

“Are you hungry, is that why we stopped?” Ghirahim’s voice still sounded annoyed, but missing was the rage from before.

Not one to let the opportunity go, Link made direct eye contact with his traveling partner. He looked into dark-brown eyes the shone like honey in the setting sun for one beat, two beats, and then flung the fish as hard as he could into the lake.

The absolute befuddlement that crossed Ghirahim’s face was another validation for Link for a very long time. The “Who allowed such an absolute gremlin to live this long?” sealed the deal.

Eventually, Link did actually get hungry and Ghirahim stopped giving him entertaining reactions, so he stopped his shenanigans in favor of roasting mushrooms and fish over a makeshift fire. He had to build it relatively close to the water, as the sandy line of the shore was quickly overtaken by grass.

When Link had offered him food, Ghirahim refused it. Instead, he was lay on his back, elbows up and head resting in his hands, staring up at the stars. He stayed that way as long as Link watched, till after he had doused the fire and pillowed his own head with his arms.

In fact, as hours turned to days and days turned to weeks, Link had seen Ghirahim assume this position every night they had spent together. After Link’s idiotic first attempt to break the ice, traveling together was less awkward, but Link’s advances towards friendship were still being ignored. Link barely knew anything about his companion. Even basic things like if he slept or why he only ate Link’s cooking sometimes were still mysteries.

One night, Link decided to do his own sleuthing. His master plan was to stay up all night and watch to see if Ghirahim would go to sleep. About three hours into his experiment, however, Link was still unnoticed and still without answers. Ghirahim’s eyes were still trained on the sky, watching the excruciatingly slow movement of the stars across the sky.

_Maybe that’s where he’s from?_ Link mused, eyes lingering on form of his companion. Ghirahim’s skin was so pale that even in the faint moonlight it seemed to glow. It would make sense if Ghirahim had come from up there, where there was void and light and nothing else. His form seemed much too beautiful, much too old to come from Hyrule. But if he really came from the sky, then why was he down here? Was he trapped?

Remembering the lonely state Link had found Ghirahim in, Link suddenly felt guilty for trying to spy on his companion. Ashamed, he rolled onto his other side and hoped Ghirahim hadn’t noticed his gaze. If he really had lost the entire sky, then surely he wouldn’t want voyeurs to his pain.

However, even as Link focused on the sound of the wind shaking the sparse trees around them, he couldn’t convince himself to fall asleep. He hadn’t had this problem in years. Even with his anxious brain plaguing him, enough hiking would always knock him out. The only explanation for his new problem was Ghirahim.

Link wasn’t so stupid that he couldn’t recognize the longing he felt sometimes as Ghirahim laid out Link’s newly purchased second bedroll on the other side of their campfire. Always, Link convinced himself to ignore it. Now wasn’t the time. He barely knew him. He was just lonely.

Link was startled out of his thoughts by an arm snaking around his chest. He had been so lost in his reverie that he hadn’t noticed Ghirahim get close. Stock still and slightly panicking, Link held his breath as Ghirahim settled his face in the crook of Link’s neck, his arm around his torso, and his knees in the back of Link’s own.

Link had never been held this way, but he didn’t dislike it. In fact, Ghirahim’s body was warm and blocked the wind from hitting his back. Still, Link did not allow himself to relax, still too startled to do anything but wait to see what Ghirahim was doing.

His voice barely more than a hum, Ghirahim spoke into the soft skin of Link’s neck. “You’ve been nothing but kind to me, and I have been so cold to you. I’m sorry.” Ghirahim’s arm tightened around Link’s torso; his hair felt like silk where it brushed Link’s face. Inexplicably, Link felt like crying.

Link didn’t know what to do. More so now than ever before he wished he was better with words. The amount of deliberation nonverbal communication took allowed him to filter out things like “you make me feel less lonely than I ever remember being” or “I wish I could bring the sky back to you” or “my destiny was decided millennia before I was born but this is the only thing that has ever felt right.”

Instead, Link traced three words into the arm wrapped firmly around his middle, hoping that, even though they weren’t the right words, Ghirahim would understand.

_You are everything._

* * *

Soon, Ghirahim’s gentleness wasn’t so new and Link’s touch starvation so serious that he would panic/almost cry whenever his companion – friend? – would hold him. In fact, the only thing Link looked forward to more than falling asleep with his flank warmed by his companion was their chats while they ate.

Ghirahim would eat with him almost all the time now. And, now that Link knew more about him, he wasn’t as worried when Ghirahim wouldn’t eat. He didn’t have to, and only ate when he wanted to do so.

Link had learned something else about Ghirahim, he was much, much older than Link had thought. He had witnessed all the history Link had ever heard about, and that history seemed to be just a fraction of what Ghirahim had witnessed. Link delighted in the stories that Ghirahim would tell, his melodious voice weaving images of great battles and beautiful landscapes. They both were content in their current arrangement, Ghirahim filling the silence between them and Link a dutiful listener. It had been months since they had started traveling together, but, to Link, it seemed like they had always been this way.

However, not all moments were peaceful. For example, this specific moment right now was not peaceful.

Ghirahim, warmly curled around Link’s form as was now the usual, seemed to be asleep. His body was soft and relaxed, the weight of his arm holding Link close.

Link was _not_ relaxed. He didn’t know why it happened tonight of all nights, but the way Ghirahim was breathing against his neck almost sounded like tiny moans and Hylian ears were oh so sensitive – Actually, Link knew exactly why Ghirahim’s physicality was affecting him so much tonight.

That day, they had found a thicket of sweet berries that they had saved for dinner. Link had had made them a sweet treat with the fruit and some leftover cream they had purchased. It was delicious, Ghirahim had told him himself, delicious enough for Ghirahim to chase every last drop of it from his _fingers_ with that _tongue._ The only thought that made it through Link’s short circuited mind upon seeing that was _wow I wish he was doing that to my cock._

As much as Link willed it, the thought had not left his mind. It didn’t help that the lean muscle and dangerous power Ghirahim possessed made him the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

So that’s how he got here, Ghirahim pressed against his back and his aching erection trying to escape his pants. After several attempts to think about anything else, Link subtlety tried to adjust his dick so it didn’t hurt so much.

However, as he tucked the tip of his shaft under the waistband of his pants, something warm and _wet_ touched the skin of his neck.

“Mmm is that for me?” Ghirahim’s voice was sleep heavy but still dripping with narcissism. Link was frozen, caught in the act but even more turned on now.

Not getting the answer he wanted, Ghirahim hummed again, this time sweeping his tongue around the pointed shell of Link’s ear. Link moaned and his cock bobbed, his body betraying him even in his embarrassment.

“I won’t do anything unless you tell me you want it.” Ghirahim was moving, now directly above Link with his elbows on either side of his head. This new position allowed Link to see his companions own boner straining at that _oh so tight_ fabric.

_Please._ Link traced onto Ghirahim’s bare chest, his previously silent mouth parting in a moan as Ghirahim licked his other ear.

“Good boy.”

Before Link knew what had happen, Ghirahim had snapped and removed their clothing. Link would normally be embarrassed to be fully bare in front of another, but all his attention was fixed on thick, dark cock that was now hanging unhindered above him. Ghirahim’s hips were so low that their dicks almost touched, and Link bucked his hips trying to find friction. Immediately, a strong hand was on his hip, stilling its motion. Before Link could make a sound or a gesture of protest, his entire body was overcome with a shudder because Ghirahim’s tongue was suddenly on his cock.

Link moaned helplessly as Ghirahim’s wet, warm mouth licked up and down his shaft. He curled his tongue around the head before taking Link’s entire length into his mouth again and again. The pressure in his groin was mounting quickly, and before Link could warn him of his upcoming release, Ghirahim had removed his mouth.

Linked whined at the loss, but gasped at a new sensation. The hands that were previously keeping his hips down now held them up, and that wonderful, devilish tongue was teasing at his hole, flicking round and round the entrance.

Ghirahim worked him open so slowly that Link thought he would die if he didn’t get off soon. Ghirahim’s tongue, and then a finger, and then two fingers, pushed and stroked every nook and cranny inside Link, making him pant and keen and gasp. His own cock was red and leaking.

After a particularly loud and desperate moan, Ghirahim finally took pity on him. He flipped Link over onto his hands and knees, and carefully positioned his own hips behind Link’s own.

Ghirahim leaned over Link, his chest pressing against Link’s back. Link could feel Ghirahim’s erection against his ass, and he _wanted_ it.

“You ready?” Ghirahim’s voice, in sharp contrast to his tone before, was gentle. Link had no patient for it. He nodded his head vigorously and moved his butt in such a way he knew would grind against Ghirahim’s hardness.

Ghirahim exhaled roughly, then chuckled. As he move back to his upright position behind Link, Link felt something large and wonderfully hard press against his hole. As Ghirahim pushed in Link moaned a high pitch mewling noise, too overcome with sensation to be embarrassed about the sounds he was making.

He and Ghirahim fit together wonderfully. Ghirahim’s hardness stretched him in ways he’d only fantasized about. As his partner slowly began to thrust, Link felt long fingers in his hair, pulling his face up and his head back.

All too soon, Link was close again. His infamous stamina no match to Ghirahim’s powerful thrusts or the pain in his scalp or words of praise falling from his lips.

“So pretty. So good for me. Doing so well.” Ghirahim moaned out affirmations, his mouth close to Link’s neck again. Just as Link felt his release coming, sharp teeth sank into the soft skin of his shoulder. The white hot pain seared through him, pulsing and stealing every rational thought from his body.

Vaguely, Link was aware that Ghirahim had come too, hot and deep inside him, but once Link came back to his senses Ghirahim had already gotten rid of the mess they had made. Sleeping with a magical spirit sure was convenient, some sex-silly part of his brain offered helpfully.

That night, as they fell asleep, Link traced the patterns of the stars into Ghirahim’s skin with his fingers, mapping out the sky that he wished he could give back to him.

* * *

When they reached the ocean, Ghirahim was distracted. Link was entranced by the viewed, the endless sparkling water making him feel hopeful and childlike. Ghirahim did not seem to share the same sentiment.

“Link, I need to tell you something.” Link nodded, and followed his companion to the pile of rocks he was perched on. Ghirahim looked like a shining prince like this, all tragic posture and shining eyes.

“You know that the hero is reincarnated, right?” Link nodded because of course he knew this, everybody in Hyrule was taught this.

“Do you know why?”

_To fight evil._ Link signed confidently. That’s what he had been told his entire life.

“Well, sort of. The hero is reincarnated because of a curse that comes from a very long time ago.”

“The evil king, Demise, was defeated by the first hero, and cast a curse so that he and Hylia, the girl you call Zelda, would have to live through nightmares in every lifetime.” That was certainly much worse than what his elders had taught him. Still, he didn’t know why Ghirahim was telling him this.

“The first hero was a good man. He came from a city in the sky called Skyloft.” Seeing Link’s puzzled face, Ghirahim elaborated. “Hylia had built it for her people so that they would survive a war.”

Ghirahim paused for breath, but seemed hesitant. For the first time since they’d met, Ghirahim looked afraid. Link took his hands in his own and gave them a hopefully encouraging squeeze.

“I knew the first hero. I fought against him.”

“I was the evil king’s servant.” Link was shocked, yes, but what was even more shocking was the pained expression on Ghirahim’s face.

“He was beautiful; it was like he had brought the sun down from Skyloft. He defeated me, and my master.”

Quickly, the pieces that Link had been puzzling over for nearly nine months now started to fall into place. The sky child was the first hero. That’s who had been taken from Ghirahim. Not the sky, but the man that had come from the sky.

“I loved him.” Ghirahim’s voice was thick with unfallen tears, and something else that, again, seemed like fear. “Now that you know who I am, I understand if you would like me to leave.”

That was the exact opposite of what Link wanted. Now he understood why he felt such kinship with a man he’d known less than a year. Ghirahim knew what it was like to feel trapped by destiny, to lose to the goddess’ whims. He knew what it was like to be caught in wars like Link had been. In fact, Link and Ghirahim were the same just trapped on different sides of the war, he understood now.

But Ghirahim was withdrawing and Link’s hands were still trapped and if he didn’t say something right now than he would never forgive himself. He reached into his mind to find the willpower, the courage to say anything at all to the man in front of him.

What he found were the same three words that he had been trying to say for months.

“I love you.” Link’s voice was barely audible, rough and scratchy from disuse. Ghirahim looked like he didn’t believe his ears.

“What?”

“I love you.” He said again, louder this time, his voice breaking under the strain. But it was enough.

Ghirahim cupped his face oh so gently, the tears that had not fallen before now trickling down elegant tear tracks. Ghirahim’s lips were soft like rose petals, and he smelled of the ocean air and mint.

When they drew apart, Ghirahim kept their foreheads together, one hand still on Link’s cheek and the other in his hair.

Between them, Link’s hands wrote furiously on any piece of skin he could reach, desperately tracing all the words that had gotten stuck in his throat.

_Stay. You mean everything to me. I love you. I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Wowwie here we have a queer woman trying to write gay sex oof. Please use lube and condoms y'all. Just because it works in fanfiction does not mean this is valid sex practice.


End file.
